


A Rose In Bloom

by skelemama_sky



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Boning, Caretaker Sans, Caring, Dom Sans, Dom/sub, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Flirty Sans, Flirty Sans (Undertale), Fluff and Smut, Human/Monster Romance, Hurt/Comfort, KIND OF EDGY BUT WHATEVER im an edgy bean and i accept that, LOTS OF FLUFF BUT ALSO SIN, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Monster racists, OC, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Drug Addiction, Past Sexual Assault, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Protective Sans (Undertale), Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Skeleton Puns, The Author Regrets Everything, but also love, but also precious cinnamon roll papyrus, but also skeleton love, sinning, skeleton dong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skelemama_sky/pseuds/skelemama_sky
Summary: When Rose answered the listing for the room, she had no idea what to expect. New roommates, new city, new life. She certainly did not expect to be bunking with monsters, let alone skeletons. Monsters had been free for quite some time, but were rarely seen in her small town back home. Is she really prepared for her new life? What demons is she hiding in her closet? And will that skeleton stop staring at her?





	1. Friendship Spaghetti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose finally starts her move! And she just ends up bunking with a pair of knucklehead skeletons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just a heads up, this work is full of dark themes, so if you can't handle stuff like that, please turn back! I don't want anyone accidentally getting triggered :c
> 
> That being said, for those of you who are still here, ENJOY!

"Wait!" a shout echoed through the crowd of a bustling bus station. As Rose ran towards her nearly departing shuttle, her long, pastel pink locks waved behind her and her suitcase. "God damn it I can't miss this bus, I'm supposed to be there at three!" she groaned to herself. Maybe if she hadn't spent so much time fussing with her makeup, she wouldn't have to be exerting herself right now. Unfortunately looking good comes at a price. "You can make it, you can make it!" her brain chanted. After anxiously pushing through crowds of strangers, she used the last of her stamina to hurl herself through the closing shuttle door. "Yes!" she hollered.

The bus driver gave her a groan.

"Where's your ticket?" We gotta get a move on, we're running late!"

She fumbled around in her purse for a solid minute or two, finally producing the shiny, white slip of paper.

"Now take your damn seat already, you're taking up everyone's time." and with that, the bus driver snatched the ticket out of her hand. Rose squinted at the scratched up, dirty name tag on the stout man's polo shirt.

"Okay, Steeeeeve" she glared at him.

She wasn't going to let anyone give her an attitude. The 18-year-old had dealt with that schtick all of her life. No more pushover Rose. This move was a fresh start for her, a new life in a new town with new surroundings to take in each and every day, and hopefully, new friends. She had grown sick of living the same drug-fueled days with the same drug-crazed friends. This was for her recovery. This was for her.

Rose scooted down the aisle of the bus, gently squeezing between people with their legs dangling in her path. After fighting to get towards the back, she settled down and plugged in her headphones. She needed to distract herself from all of the people surrounding her. "Rap? Not in the mood. EDM? Too hype. Heavy stuff? Maybe.", the human kept shuffling until she came across the perfect song. She sat back and let the music take over her mind.

"So you're down on your luck, you're down, but that don't mean you're out."

The words vibed with her soul, and she felt herself settling into ease. The young woman was terrified of this move, terrified of starting a whole new life, but this is what her heart desired. She wanted, no, needed to heal.

An hour and several songs later, she felt the bus screeching to a halt. "Ebott!" Steve hollered. Rose stood up, once again pushing through the rude strangers in the aisle and made her way to the front. She glared at the bus driver once more.

"Thanks, Steeeeeve. You've been nothing but pleasant."

The sarcasm in her voice was almost painful. The man shrugged in disregard.

The young woman stepped off the bus and took in her surroundings. She was on the side of a busy street, plastered with bars, restaurants, movie theaters and specialty stores alike. People bustled around, talking on phones and chit chatting amongst themselves. The thought of them all gave her anxiety. Remembering this area from google street view, she familiarized herself with where she was. "Nice, downtown! It's not too far from here I think." she wracked her brain. "This is Main Street, so if I follow this down past Oak Avenue, I should end up at Mountainside Road!

And she was right. But after crossing the train tracks between Mountainside and Oak, she felt the whole vibe of the town change. This side of town looked nothing like google street view. The mountain was still there sitting in the background, but the houses were in disrepair, the lawns slightly dead and the people walking around were not of the human variety. She had never seen a monster in person before. Their drastically different appearances bewildered her. Rose had almost forgotten about the slums surrounding her on either side. After coming back to reality, she got another good look at where she was heading. "Shit, it really is the other side of the tracks" Rose mumbled to herself. She knew she wasn't getting anything fancy with her down deposit, but she figured the neighborhood would be a little nicer than this. Not that the monsters bothered her, no, she was surprised to see this many monsters in one area, and they looked surprised to see her too.

Rose turned on Mountainside and strolled down the sidewalk, her suitcase dragging alongside her bumping along the cracks in the poorly maintained walkway. She walked past house after house, finally reaching 1228 Mountainside Road, what would be her new home. The house seemed to be in better shape than the rest of the neighborhood. There were no cracks in the brown siding, or in the walkway for that matter. The lawn was a slight tinge of brown, but mostly green, with vines crawling up the sides of the porch. The young woman sighed in relief. She had lucked out on this house. She made her way up the walkway, up the tiny set of stairs, and knocked gently on the front door. In a matter of seconds, the door swung open to reveal a lanky skeleton in what appeared to be a superhero costume.

"HUMAN, YOU HAVE ARRIVED!" the skeleton hollered. "I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WELCOME TO OUR FORTRESS."

Rose stepped back, startled by the boisterous voice of the monster.

"Oh, uh, hi!" she mumbles in response. "Is Phil here?"

"OH, THE LANDLORD? HE HAD BUSINESS HE HAD TO ATTEND TO. HE HAS TASKED ME AND MY BROTHER WITH THE HONOR OF SHOWING YOU YOUR NEW HOME!", the skeleton bellowed.

"Huh.." Rose thought. "So the landlord can't even show up for his new tenant. That doesn't seem sketchy at all."

"So.. do you live here?" she inquired.

"YES HUMAN, ME AND MY BROTHER SANS." Papyrus boomed.

"Ah." Rose went to open her mouth again but was quickly ushered into the building by the towering bones.

"COME IN, THIS IS YOUR HOME NOW. LET ME SHOW YOU AROUND."

Papyrus grabbed her suitcase and walked her inside the house. They entered a decently sized living room. There was a television against the farthest wall, between two bookshelves. Plopped in front of the flatscreen was a massive, grey, fluffy couch. As Rose walked towards the center of the room, she noticed a shorter, sleeping skeleton in a big, comfy-looking blue hoodie asleep, nearly swallowed completely by the couch.

"SANS, YOU LAZY BONES!" hollered Papyrus. "DID YOU NOT HEAR THE KNOCK? THE HUMAN HAS ARRIVED."

The skeleton Rose assumed was Sans slowly stirred from his slumber. He sat up and turned to face them, a big grin plastering his skull.

"sup sweetheart." he winked.

His smile never faltered as he continued to rise from the couch and walk towards the two in the middle of the room.

"You two are my housemates then?" Rose inquired.

"YES HUMAN, YOU WILL BE SHARING IN OUR LIVING ARRANGEMENTS AS PER THE LANDLORD'S ORDERS." Papyrus rushed to answer.

"Oh, um, you can call me Rose.", the human smiled at the skeletons. "It's very nice to meet you both!"

Honestly, she was slightly shaken that she was going to be bunking with monsters. She had never seen any or even spoken to one before today, and now she was living with two? She was going to walk into this with an open mind though. New life, new opportunities. Besides, the skeletons hadn't given her a reason to be worried. Rose felt a certainty that they were pleasant people, although the taller of the brothers seemed slightly startling.

A small silence passed before the shorter skeleton spoke.

"hey paps, why don't you start working on dinner? i'll show sweetheart here around for ya" he spoke with a carefree attitude.

"SPLENDID! I HOPE THE HU- ROSE LIKES SPAGHETTI!", Papyrus cheered as he scurried out of the room.

With the taller of the two gone, the shorter skeleton approached the young woman.

"heh, sorry about my bro, he can be a little much at times," Sans said, scratching the back of his skull.

"It's okay! He seems really enthusiastic!", Rose giggled.

"yeah, you could call it that. paps is a pretty cool guy." Sans chuckled. "let me formally introduce myself. the name is sans."

The skeleton stuck his hand out. It was slightly shrouded by his hoodie.

"Rose. Nice to meet you, Sans." Rose took Sans hand and shook it.

A loud, wet squeak erupted between them. Rose looked at Sans, confused and slightly embarrassed.

"whoopie cushion. oldest gag in the book." sans chuckled.

Rose immediately broke into laughter.

"I didn't know you had a funny bone Sans!" she spoke between giggles.

The smile on the Sans' face seemed to grow.

"oh, just you wait sweetheart. there's plenty more of that in store. especially if i have a captive audience." the skeleton winked.

"What did I sign up for?" Rose chuckled to herself.

"c'mon, let me show you your room and stuff." Sans picked up her bag and escorted her up the stairs to a cream-colored hallway.

"at the end of the hallway is the bathroom." he started. "my room is right next to it. then there's your room, and then pap's is on the other side of the stairs."

The skeleton lead Rose into her room. It was a lovely shade of lavender. There was a bed in front of a big bay window, and an oak dresser with a large mirror against the wall to the right. A closet sat in place in the wall to the left.

"This looks awesome!" Rose squeed. "I could definitely make myself at home here."

"i'm glad to hear it. it's been kinda lonely here with just the two of us." sans admitted. "i'm sure we'll all get along just fine. especially if you can tolerate all the puns."

"i guess I'll leave you to unpacking then. dinner should be done soon though if you're hungry.

"Oh, you don't have to feed me! I can just pick something up." Rose fumbled at her words.

"nah, paps has gotta be excited to have someone else to cook for." Sans said with a shrug.

"If you're sure." the young woman smiled at him. "Thanks."

"snow prob, i'll come get ya when it's done." the skeleton chuckled.

Sans walked out of her room, leaving Rose to unpack. She started unzipping her large, stuffed suitcase, watching the contents spill out the top. "I couldn't pack that again in a thousand years" the human grumbled to herself. She started with her cotton candy blue bedspread, tucking the sheet and flat sheet over the bed and placing her pillow at the end. She didn't have a comforter yet, so she'd have to make due until she saved up some money. She moved to the closet, unpacking and hanging her two dresses and jacket. The rest would have to go in the dresser. Well, the rest of the small wardrobe she had. She really needed to go shopping, but that would have to wait until she found a job. Before she knew it, she was finally unpacking her collection of makeup, arranging it in front of the mirror.

She took a minute to sit back and look at herself. Her blue eyes made their way across her features. She looked past her freckles, to her neck. The scar on her neck was visible just above the collar of her black sweater. Rose cursed herself. She didn't want to scare these two away. In her eyes, her scars made her look kind of scary. "I guess they have to see them at one point or another." she pondered. Her eyes continued to trail down her curvy frame. She thought her thighs always looked big in leggings. She felt her feet were too big for the black combat boots she was wearing. Before she knew it, she was picking herself apart. That's when she heard a knock as the door opened.

"hey, dinner's done sweeth-" Sans stopped mid-sentence. "are you alright?" A look of concern washed over his eyes, but his smile only faltered slightly.

Rose hadn't realized she was crying. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and turned back to Sans.

"Yeah, I'm good. So, dinner?" the young woman mumbled.

Sans still looked concerned but didn't push her on the issue. She followed him out of her room, back down the stairs, and to the right. They walked into a large room, a combination kitchen and dining room. It gave off a warm, welcoming vibe. Against the wall were a silver fridge, a stainless steel sink, and a gas stove. There was a cozy little island snug in the center of the kitchen half of the room. On the dining room side, a long, wooden dining table surrounded by matching chairs sat in the middle of the room. At the head of the table sat Papyrus and a pot of spaghetti.

"HUMAN, SANS, SIT! ENJOY IN THE FOOD PREPARED BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS!", the tall skeleton cheered.

Rose followed Sans over to the table. They took their seats next to Papyrus. The taller brother shelled out spaghetti onto three plates and passed them around. As Rose was handed her plate, she felt the gaze of both brothers land on her. They were both waiting to gauge her reaction. She swirled a bit of spaghetti around her fork and took a taste. She was instantly overcome with flavor. This was easily the best spaghetti she had ever eaten. Her face lit up, and she could see Papyrus grinning ear to ear.

“Papyrus, this is really good!”, Rose smiled.

“ REALLY? I’M GLAD! THIS IS FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI AFTER ALL!”, the tall bones boomed.

Sans let out a chuckle. “that's my bro, quick with the friendship spaghetti.”

“Friendship.. spaghetti?”, Rose gave a puzzled response.

“YES, ROSE. THIS SPAGHETTI COMMENCES OUR NEWLY FOUNDED FRIENDSHIP!”, Papyrus beams.

“You want to be my friend?”, the young woman responded, dumbfounded by Papyrus's statement.

“OF COURSE! YOU ENJOY MY SPAGHETTI AND THAT MAKES YOU WORTHY OF MY FRIENDSHIP!”

Rose smiles and glances over at Sans. He shot a wink at her before diving into his plate.

“What an odd start to my new life.”, Rose laughed to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendship *clap* spaghetti *clap*
> 
> God I love writing Papyrus. It gives me LIFE.
> 
> Let me know if y'all enjoyed by hitting the kudos and bookmark! Comments, both positive and critical are encouraged! I want to write the best fic I can for all of you! I'm super stoked about this story and where it's going to take us.
> 
> See you next week!


	2. Sans Date???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose gets to spend more time with the skelebrothers. As she gets to know them, she starts questioning whether or not she is going to fit in. Then Sans saves the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I WAS AWAY!
> 
> I moved and my laptop broke but now I'm back! Trying to get into a weekly upload schedule too so that'll be rad! Really excited to share this fic with you guys! It's like my own precious bean!
> 
> Anyways, ENJOY THIS CHAPTER uwu

Rose, drained after her long day of travels, insisted on heading to bed straight after dinner. Papyrus insisted on going over his vast collection of puzzles, but gave up after a stern look from Sans. The brothers said their goodnight, and up she went.

 

After making her way upstairs, the human laid in bed, tossing and turning, overthinking her new life for a solid hour or two before finally succumbing to her tired bones.

 

 

* * *

  


“ROSE!”

 

The booming of her name rattled the young woman awake.

 

“IT IS TIME TO WAKE UP. I HAVE PREPARED BREAKFAST AND IT. IS. DELICIOUS!”, Papyrus bellowed.

 

“Ugh..”, Rose slurred. She rolled over and peaked at the window. “What time even is it? The sun looks like it’s barely up.”

 

“IT’S 8 AM. I’VE PREPARED BREAKFAST AN HOUR LATE TO ACCOMODATE FOR YOUR SLEEPY COMPOSURE.”, the tall bones hollered matter-of-factly.

 

“Jesus.”, Rose mumbled under her breath. “Okay Papyrus, I’ll be down in a second.”

 

“NYEH HEH! EXCELLENT!”, the skeleton shrieked, and with that, Rose was left to figure out how the hell she was going to compose herself 4 hours ahead of her regular wake up schedule.

 

She quickly scrambled to peel off the clothing she was too tired to take off last night and change into something more comfortable. She opted for a baggy grey sweatshirt and dark grey sweatpants.

 

Aggravated at the hour and the sleep deprivation she was suffering, Rose slunk down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Sans, wearing the same outfit from yesterday, waiting for her, a cup of coffee in his boney hands.

 

“hey.”, he mumbled.

 

“Howdy.”, Rose yawned. Sans winced.

 

“uh, sorry about the wake up call. pap is really big on having breakfast together. something about starting off the day together.” the skeleton shrugged.

 

“That’s alright. Is this a regular thing?”, the human responded, slightly afraid of the answer she was going to get.

 

“unfortunately, yes.”, Sans nodded. “do you like coffee? i figured you’d be tired so i whipped some up.”, he asked handing her the cup. “if you take it with cream or sugar, you’re shit out of luck.”

 

“Oh! Thank you so much! It’s fine either way, really!”, Rose gleamed. She took the coffee from the skeleton, accidentally brushing her fingers along the tops of his. The skeleton looked down, his cheeks turning a tinge of blue. Rose stared at him, fascinated by the hue that had taken over his face. The longer she stared, the farther the color crept across his skull.

 

“OKAY YOU TWO, WHO’S READY FOR SOME BREAKFAST?!”, Papyrus burst into the room, wearing tight orange spandex workout garb..

  
“SANS! STOP GETTING FLUSTERED OVER THE HUMAN AND COME EAT.”

 

“F-flustered?”, Rose pondered to herself. “So that was Sans blushing?.”

 

The human ended up lost in her own thoughts. Atleast, until Papyrus had anything to say about it.

 

“NOT YOU TOO, ROSE. STOP FANTASIZING ABOUT MY BROTHER AND COME EAT!”, the tall bones shouted, definitely loud enough for Sans to hear.

 

A mortified look crept upon the young woman’s face.

 

“you heard him sweetheart.”, Sans chuckled. “you gotta stop thinking about rustling these bones.”, he winked as he took his seat.

 

A rosy red color swept across Rose’s cheeks.

 

“I-I was not! I’m just not used to monster biology is all. Don’t read into it, funny man.”, Rose sat down next to Sans and poked him in between the eyes. Sans leaned back, feigning shock.

 

“STOP IT YOU TWO. IT’S TIME TO EAT!”, Papyrus bellowed as he began passing around plates.

 

“Alright Papyrus, what do we got on the menu today?”, Rose sipped her coffee and looked down at her plate, pondering the pasta concoction before her.

 

“THIS, HUMAN, IS BREAKFAST SPAGHETTI! A SPECIAL RECIPE I HAVE LEARNED AFTER SCOURING THE INTERNET.”, the tall bones boasted.

 

“if you haven’t caught on yet, you’re going to be eating a lot of spaghetti in this household.”, sans grimaced.

 

“Hey, I’m sure it’s delicious.”, the human spoke as she swirled up the mixture of pasta, egg, cheese and bacon around her fork. As she took her first bite, her eyes shot open in surprise.

 

“Papyrus..”, Rose stammered.

 

“YES?”, the skeleton responded eagerly.

 

“This is everything I’ve ever wanted in a breakfast meal.”, the human beamed.

 

“I’M SO HAPPY YOU ENJOY MY COOKING, ROSE! THIS IS GREAT START TO OUR LIFE LONG FRIENDSHIP.” Papyrus cheered.

 

But none of the words he spoke were heard by Rose, who was munching away at the contents of her plate.

 

“hey sweetheart, slow down or you’re going to go into a food coma.”, sans leaned into her ear and murmured.

 

Rose sat up immediately and looked away from the two brothers, who were both staring directly at her.

 

“Sorry.”, she mumbled. “This meal is just bacon me crazy.”

 

Sans lit up like a christmas tree. “Your puns are so cheesy. I love it.”, he smirked at her.

 

They exchanged laughs as Papyrus let out an exaggerated sigh of disapproval. Minutes passed and everyone was finished with their meal. The taller skeleton grabbed everyone’s dishes and excused himself from the table to begin cleaning up.

 

“so, rose.” sans spoke softly. “got any plans today?”

 

The young woman was put on the spot. She had really just planned on lying in bed all day.

 

“Do I tell him I’m just going to bum it out today? Do I try to be productive?”, Rose pondered to herself. “Probably best just to lie.”

 

“Yeah, I’m going to try to get settled in.”, she responded. “Maybe try to get familiar with the surrounding area.”

 

“oh, cool.”, the skeleton mumbled. “if you need anything, let us know. i have to scoot to work, but papyrus will be here in the meantime. i’ll be back in time for dinner.”

 

“try not to get too bonely while i’m gone.”, sans winked.

 

Rose wanted to make a witty retort, but as soon as she started to open her mouth, the skeleton had disappeared out of thin air.

 

“What the fuck?!”, the human shrieked as she fell out of her seat.

 

Papyrus heard her scream and immediately ran over and launched into action.

 

“THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS HERE! WHO HAS DARED TO ATTACK MY FRIEND?!”

 

“Sans just fucking disappeared!”, Rose stammered in fear.

 

Papyrus stood back up from his fight stance and turned to look at the human.

 

“OH, YEAH.. SANS DOES THAT SOMETIMES. HE IS TOO LAZY TO WALK. HE WILL RETURN SHORTLY.”, the tall bones sneered.

 

Rose got off the floor and stood up, overshadowed by the lanky skeleton before her. Would she ever get used to monsters? What exactly is within their magical capacity? She poured over these questions. She started getting anxious over the unknown, and decided it would be best to take herself to bed. Better to avoid any mental breakdowns in front of her roommates.

 

“H-hey Papyrus? I’m going to go to my room if that’s okay.”, the human stammered, trying to hold back her emotional overflow.

 

“ALRIGHT HUMAN, I’M GOING TO BE TRAINING WITH MY CLOSE FRIEND AND COMRADE UNDYNE TODAY AND THEN I WILL BE BACK FOR LUNCH! I’M TRYING THIS NEW PASTA RECIPE.”, Papyrus clamored. “SEE YOU SOON!”

 

“Y-yeah, seeya.” Rose mumbled as she ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

 

The young woman quickly made her way to her room and locked the door behind her. Her breath was catching in her chest. Her throat felt like it was closing up.

 

“Oh god, why?” She began to cry. “This is supposed to be good for me. I’m supposed to be getting better.

 

The tears kept flowing and her breath kept hitching until she was in a full blown panic attack. She huffed into her pillow, trying to slow her breathing, to no success. Rose kept huffing and sobbing, over the noise of Papyrus leaving, his return, and the several attempts he made to try to coax you out of your room for lunch. After several hours of on and off panic, the human fainted in her bed.

 

 

* * *

  
  


There was a gentle knock at the door.

 

“hey, rose? you alright?”

 

The young woman stirred back to consciousness, dazed and confused.

 

“Sans?”, the human called out and she sat up. “Yeah, I’m fine. What’s up?”

 

“can i come in? the door is locked.”, Sans spoke worriedly.

 

“Uh, yeah I guess. One sec.”

 

Rose got up and unlocked the door. The skeleton entered and a serious concerned expression crossed his face as his eyes scanned the room. The pillows and bedspread were thrown all across the room. His smile faltered slightly.

 

“paps told me you didn’t come out for lunch. or second lunch. or third lunch. he reheated lunch twice just to try to coax you out.”, Sans murmured softly.

 

“I wasn’t hungry.”, Rose fibbed, looking down at the floor.

 

“liar.”, the bones chuckled gently. “your face is puffy. you were crying.”

 

“Fine, you’re right. I was just really overwhelmed.”

 

“hey, it’s alright sweetheart.”, Sans tilted his head in her direction. “life isn’t always the easiest to cope with.”

 

“Psh, you got that right.”, the human scoffed.

 

“hey.”, the skeleton smiled at Rose. “doll yourself up a bit. or don’t. we’re going out and i’m gonna take your mind off of what’s got you down.”

“I don’t know if I can handle Papyrus right now.”, the young woman spoke bluntly. “He’s so cheery and it’s just going to make me feel worse about my current emotional state than I already feel. Also, I’m kind of tight on money right now, so I don’t know if eating out is the best idea.”

 

“no papyrus, just the two of us.”, sans winked. “and did i say you were paying? i won’t take no for an answer.”

 

“Fine, if you’re that bonely.”, Rose giggled after wiping her eyes. She didn’t realize she was tearing up.

 

“hey, no fair. i already used that one today.”, Sans chuckled. “anywho, you got half an hour.”

 

And with that, the skeleton left.

 

Rose quickly scurried about, quickly washing her face before throwing on a dark red lipstick, mascara and filling in her brows. She rummaged through her dresser, settling on a white sweatshirt with the words “seriously can not” printed in black across the chest and her classic black legging and combat boot combo.

 

As she was brushing her hair and misting herself with perfume, the skeleton knocked at her door.

 

“times up, let’s go sweetheart.”

 

“Coming!”, the human hurried out the door.

 

As she turned around, she caught Sans giving her a full look over before resting his eyes on her face.

 

“i seriously can not believe how stunning you look.” he smirked.

 

“You ass!”, Rose giggled while a blush crept across her cheeks. “C’mon, let’s go. I’m hungry as hell.”

 

“as you wish, your highness.”, sans mocked.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The two left the house and turned up main street, across the train tracks and into the bustling realm of downtown.

 

“So.”, Rose inquired. “Where are we going exactly?”

 

“a little spot i like to hit up when i’m in a rough spot.”

 

“Sounds nice. Are they going to force feed me pasta as well?”

 

“wow, making fun of my brother.”, Sans shook his head. “how low.”

 

“Oh hush, I’m only poking fun. He’s a cool dude. Plus, his pasta is rad so I’m not bitchin’.”

 

Rose couldn’t help but notice the stares they received as they traversed this side of main street.

 

“this way, sweetheart.”, sans called out, turning down an alley.

 

“Wow, is this where you murder me?”, Rose laughed, only half joking, following the skeleton.

 

“nah, we’re here.”

 

Sans stopped in front of a dusty old building. The sign above the door read “GRILLBY’S” in all caps.

 

“c’mon.”, Sans took Rose’s hand as he led her into the restaurant.

 

The building, full of monsters, erupted into chaos as the two made their entrance.

 

“SANS!” the patrons cheered.

 

“hey guys.”, sans chuckled.

 

He led Rose to the bar and patted the seat next to him. The human took her seat and a loud, wet, fart noise occupied the space between them.

 

“gotta watch out, some weirdo’s been putting whoopee cushions in the seats.”, the bones smiled.

 

“Wow.”, Rose mused. “That joke is so ancient, you could call it an old fart.”

 

“hey hey hey, my material is genius and you know it.”, sans winked.

 

“If you say so.”, Rose shrugged.

 

Suddenly, a man made of fire appeared before them. His flames licked the wooden counter, but magically did not catch.

 

“hey grillbz, long time no see. this is rose.”, Sans motioned to the young woman. “rose, this is grillby.”

 

The fire elemental nodded in her direction, before pulling out a notepad, which also magically did not burst into flames. Rose nodded back.

 

“i’ll have the usual.”, the skeleton spoke, and then turned to the human.

 

“Oh, uh, I’ll have a burger?”, Rose spoke uncertain if they served burgers as no one had provided her a menu.

 

“are you sure? they’re pretty intense.”, sans looked at her quizzically.

 

“Definitely!”, Rose cheered. “I’m ready for a good ass burger.”

 

Grillby’s flames roared, and soon he was back behind a set of doors. Above the doors read a sign that read, “BEWARE OF OPEN FLAME.”

 

The two sat in silence before the human broke the tension.

 

“Hey Sans?”, she spoke softly.

 

“yeah? what’s up sweetheart.”, Sans looked her in her deep, blue eyes. He was mesmerized by the way the color washed over her iris, like the ocean. He begun to light up blue.

 

“Thanks for taking me out.”, the young woman responded. “I was just so excited about this move, and now that I’ve done it, I’m scared I’m going to return to my same old patterns. It was really unhealthy for me and I’m not trying to fall back into that dark place I was in.”

 

“hey, it’s okay. i understand. change is rough. i mean it’s been two years and i’m still not used to being stuck underground.”, Sans murmured. “but the important thing to remember and carry with you is that the past is in the past, and every day is a new opportunity to do better for yourself. i don’t know what you’ve been through, but i can tell you’re not a bad person. you put up with my brother waking you up at 8 am to nurture his caregiver side.”

 

“Well,” Rose giggled. “I’m not going to disappoint that precious cinnamon roll now am I?”

 

“you know, you’re really sweet. you just gotta remind yourself sometimes.”, Sans blushed.

 

Rose was going to poke fun at the skeleton, but before she could open her mouth, Grillby returned with a bottle of ketchup and a massive burger on a platter.

 

“Holy shit!”, the human exclaimed after the bartender placed the platter in front of her.

 

“i warned ya, sweetheart.”, Sans chuckled loudly. He opened the lid to the ketchup and started chugging straight out of the bottle.

 

“Wait, what the hell?”, Rose laughed. “You eat ketchup by itself?”

 

Sans paused, setting the bottle on the counter. He sat up, looking the young woman straight in the eye with a cold, dead stare.

 

“doesn’t everyone?”

 

They both burst into chuckles and giggles.

 

“nah, it’s just a weird habit i picked up. i own up to it though.”, Sans smiled.

 

“Alright, as long as you know it’s fucking weird.”, Rose laughed. “But I’m into that weird life.”

 

“oh, my queen.”, Sans exaggeratedly swooned.

 

The human scoffed, and quickly dove into her burger. Sans finished his bottle in seconds, while it took Rose half an hour to finish her burger. The skeleton pretended to stare at his watch the whole time, which kept making the human nearly choke on her food.

 

When she was finished, the two said their goodbyes and head out. They left the alleyway, and turned to head back up main street, unaware they were being followed by a group of human men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my fic! Please leave me love and/or criticism I really appreciate all of it! I've been sitting in this internet cafe hoping people don't see me writing this and judge me to high heaven hahaha
> 
> Much love!! Thanks!!
> 
> Skelemama Sky


	3. Sans fight???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans does a big flex and fights some gross motherfuckers. Rose questions her life. Papyrus stays adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I'm on top of this shit this week! Woohoo!
> 
> Been ready to write this chapter for like a whole week now but alas, Christmas happened and I was forced to wait until today to publish. But it's here! And ready to rumble. Just like Sans o.O
> 
> Enjoy!

 

“Hey!”

 

Rose whips her head around to see 5 men, seemingly drunk and staggering towards her and her skeletal companion.

 

“You’re not hanging out with that fucking creepy skeleton, aren’t ya?”, scoffed a short, stout human. They kept inching closer.

 

“I-I don’t see how it’s any of your busin-”, Rose begun to reply before a boney hand landed on her shoulder.

 

“sweetheart, let me handle this.”, Sans turned and looked her in the eyes. The young woman began to open her mouth in protest, but quickly backed off after a stern look from the skeleton. “c’mon fellas, we don’t want any trouble. just trying to enjoy a nice night out.”

 

The pack of men grew closer, the stench of alcohol reeking from them. “There’s no such thing as a nice night when freaks like you are out prowling around!”, a buff, rugged man spat as he stepped forward from the group. “C’mon doll, let me take care of you tonight. Monsters don’t make good companions.” He reached forward and grabbed Rose by the wrist, dragging her over to him.

 

“H-hey!”, Rose sputtered. “Get the fuck off me!”

 

Sans stepped forward. His eyes were completely black, his smile unfaltering. “i suggest you let my friend go before i really have to hurt ya.”

 

But before anyone could act, the human girl drove a fist directly into the nose of the man holding her captive, taking the skeleton by surprise. Blood began pouring from the human male’s nostrils, his nose bent at an angle. His grip did not release.

 

“You monster fucking bitch!”, the muscular human screamed as he threw Rose to the ground. She landed harshly, scraping her hands. Before she could stand back up, the buff man’s foot flew into her face, kicking her in the temple.

 

Rose fell back, eyes rolling into her skull. She could only vaguely make out the figures flying in the air. “How are those men flying?”, the human girl thought to herself before feeling herself being hoisted into the air. “Oh no, oh no oh no.”, she began to panic. The young woman opened one eye, blinded by the streetlights. She could barely make out the shape of Sans’ skull, and his glowing blue eye. “S-Sans?..”, she mumbled.

 

“it’s okay now sweetheart. just close your eyes. it’ll all be okay soon.”, the skeleton cooed.

 

Rose turned her head, just capturing the sight of the bodies strewn across the alley before feeling everything spin around her. She was whisked into darkness, surrounded by nothingness. The human closed her eyes, her stomach doing somersaults inside her. Unconsciousness quickly swept over her as she felt her body drop.

  


 

* * *

  
  


 

There was a scream muffled by pillows. Rose sat up abruptly, drenched in sweat. She was in her own bed. Her head pounded intensely. The young woman shrunk, curling herself into a ball, and began rocking back and forth in her bed. The vision of the men strewn across the alleyway haunted her memory.

 

“knock knock.”, a faint voice murmured. The door creaked open to reveal Sans.

 

Rose threw her blankets over herself, hiding from the skeleton.

 

“aw c’mon sweetheart, i’m just here to check on ya.” the bones cooed. He took a seat at the edge of the bed. Rose did not budge. “i know that must have been really frightening for ya. i’m willing to talk about it if you want.”

 

The human cried from underneath her blanket. “W-what did you do with the bodies?”

 

Sans immediately burst into laughter. “nobody died, sweetheart. maybe a broken rib and a bunch of deep bruises, but those assholes are still breathing.”

 

Rose sat up a little too quickly, prompting herself to clutch her head. The blanket fell around her. Her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. “Did I see them flying? Am I right? What did you do to them?”

 

“woah now, hold on a sec. let me see if i can do something about that concussion first.”, Sans chuckled as he gestured over to her night stand. There sat a steaming mug that smelled of the ocean. “call it sea tea. drink up, it should getcha back to normal in no time. it’ll get rid of that bruise, too.”

 

Rose looked past Sans and into the mirror across the room. Right above her right eyebrow sat a massive purple bruise. “Jeez, no wonder my head hurts so bad.”, she giggled as she took the sea tea. The human began to chug, downing the tea in a matter of seconds. It tasted like ocean water. She felt her headache start to rapidly disappear, as the bruise on her temple was slowly taken over by the normal color of skin.

 

“This stuff tastes like ass but holy shit does it work!”, Rose exclaimed.

 

Sans chuckled and caught Rose’s attention once more. “sea? i’m not such a scary guy.”

 

Rose groaned, scooting up to the skeleton and doinking him in between the eyes with her index finger. “Stop it or I’ll punch you right in the funny bone.”

 

“which one? all my bones are funny.”, Sans grinned.

 

“Ugh! I can’t handle you. What time even is it?”, Rose looked outside her window. A faint light just barely began to peak over the horizon.

 

“it’s about 6:30. i was gonna let you sleep some of it off, but then i heard a noise and figured i’d check on ya.”, the skeleton mumbled, rubbing the back of his skull.

 

“Oh, that’s right. I had a nightmare..”, Rose realized. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up!”

 

“hey don’t worry about it sweetheart. i was up anyways. someone had to look after you yaknow.”, the bones winked.

 

The human began to feel blush creep across her face. She looked down at her hands, fiddling with her blanket. “He took care of me? What a nice person.. I mean he did save me and all. What was last night? Is he really strong enough to make people fly? Does that mean he could lift me up?”, Rose pondered to herself, deep in thought. The blush only spread farther.

 

The skeletons eyes twinkled as he caught her expression. “i’ll leave you to get ready for breakfast. i left a towel sitting on the bathroom sink for you. figured you’d want a shower after last night’s excitement.”, Sans chuckled as her made his way to the door.

 

Rose snapped back to reality and cleared her throat. “Sans?”

 

“yes, sweetheart?”, the skeleton turned back to look his roommate in her eyes. A strange feeling welled in her chest when he did that.

 

“Thank you.. for saving me.”, the human mumbled.

 

“snow prob, i like having ya around. cute company is best company after all.”, Sans cooed, and with that, he left Rose’s room.

 

Rose flopped back onto her bed. She was overwhelmed by the weird feeling creeping across her body. “Oh c’mon, get it together.”, she groaned to herself. The human opted to take a shower to cool down from the weird mix of blush and arousal.

 

The young woman grabbed her toiletries, a loose pair of sweatpants and a baggy grey t shirt and headed down the hall to the bathroom. There, as Sans had mentioned, sat a black towel, adorned with bones. “God, they must love shopping at Halloween.”, Rose cackled to herself. She quickly peeled yesterday’s clothes off and ran the shower at almost full heat. She loved a good, steamy shower.

 

“God, what is with Sans?”, Rose began to reflect as she shampooed her roots. “First, he comes across all flirty and mysterious. Then he’s gotta go actually looking out for me.. I feel like he’s just messing with my feelings.” The human rinsed out her roots and immediately slathered her long, pink locks in conditioner. “I mean, he has no reason to be nice to me, aside from the fact that we live together. No reason to take me out, no reason to defend me..”, the young woman sudsed up her hands with soap and started lathering her body, deep in complex thought. “So why? Why go out of the way for me? It doesn’t make any sense.” Rose rinsed everything off and turned off the water, leaving the shower more confused than she was when she entered.

 

The human quickly threw on her clothes and brushed her hair. She took a bit to stare at herself, finding her eyes lingering over the scars on her neck. “I wonder if they’ve noticed yet. They must have. So why do they still talk to me?”, the young woman sulked as she finished up. Suddenly, there was a loud, booming knock at the door.

 

“ROSE? THIS IS PAPYRUS. BREAKFAST IS READY AND WE WOULD LOVE YOUR COMPANY.”

 

Rose opened the door and was greeted by a tight hug from the tall bones. The young woman felt her feet lift off the ground. “OH HUMAN, I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU YESTERDAY.” The human was expecting to hear it about the men in the alley.

 

“YOU DID NOT COME OUT FOR LUNCH AND I WAS SO TERRIBLY CONCERNED! ARE YOU ALRIGHT NOW?”, the lanky skeleton boomed as her spun her around.

 

“W-what?”, Rose mumbled. “Oh, uh, yeah I’m fine. Sorry Papyrus.” “Did he really care that I wasn’t there?”, she pondered to herself.

 

“I AM SO PLEASED TO HAVE YOU JOIN US FOR BREAKFAST. I MADE MORE OF THAT DELICIOUS BREAKFAST SPAGHETTI YOU ENJOYED!”, Papyrus bellowed. He began carrying Rose out of the bathroom and down the hall. “COME, LET’S GO ENJOY! MY BROTHER IS WAITING!”

 

Rose let out a squeak, but didn’t protest. Papyrus carried her down the stairs and into the dining room where Sans sat, waiting with a cup of coffee.

 

“paps, put her down already.”, the shorter skeleton chuckled. “i made you coffee. picked up some cream and sugar too, since you’re such a sweetheart and all.”

 

The human rolled her eyes as she was gently placed on her feet. “Thanks, dork.”, she giggled as she sprung forward and plucked the mug from the skeleton’s boney hands.

 

“maybe i should come up with a new nickname for ya if you’re gonna be mean like that.”, Sans clutched his chest and feigned sorrow.

 

“Oh, c’mon, you know I’m playing. It’s not like I got a bone to pick with you or anything.”, the human retorted with a grin slowly creeping across her face.

 

“that’s the spirit, sweetheart.”, Sans laughed a full, hearty laugh. It made that weird feeling rise in Rose’s chest, and she couldn’t stop the rosy tint from creeping over her face. Sans noticed, and let his own blue hint take over his skull. Everyone stood in awkward silence for a minute or so before Papyrus interrupted.

 

“ALRIGHT.. EHM, NOW IF YOUR WEIRD FLIRTING IS OVER, IT’S TIME FOR BREAKFAST!”, the tall brother bellowed as he began passing out plates of breakfast spaghetti.

 

Rose and Sans were both sucked back into reality and immediately looked away from each other. Mortified, Rose focused all her attention to the food before her. Well, almost all of it. She still noticed the shorter brother continually sneaking glances at her. Suddenly, Rose had an idea. A way to pick the skeleton’s brain and see what his true intentions were.

 

“Sans?”, the human chimed.

 

“uh, yes?”, sans mumbled, knowing he had been caught.

 

“What are your plans for the day?”

 

“nothing really, why? anything i can do you for sweetheart?”

 

“Actually, yeah.”, Rose began to scheme. “I need help looking for a job, and I still have no idea where the hell I am. Think you can help a girl out?”

 

“of course, but it’ll cost ya.”, Sans snickered.

 

“What’s your price, skeleton man?”, Rose looked quizzically.

 

“i’m taking you out again. lunch, my treat.”, the skeleton grinned.

 

The human rolled her eyes. “Why is he so keen on hanging out with me? He barely knows me. And yet.. something about him is so welcoming.”, she questioned herself, failing to resist the skeleton’s charming grin.

 

“I guess, if you insist. But only if Papyrus is okay with it!”, Rose retorted, eyeing the taller brother for a look of disapproval. The human didn’t need to be alone with Sans that long, at least not while her emotional state was so wishy-washy.

 

“I HAVE PLANS WITH GREAT FRIENDS OF MINE THIS AFTERNOON, BUT THANK YOU FOR KEEPING ME IN CONSIDERATION!”

 

“looks like i got you all to myself, sweetheart.”, Sans winked.

 

“Fuck.”, Rose muttered under her breath. She swiftly downed the rest of contents of her breakfast. “Okay, I’m going to go get ready. I’ll come grab you when I’m done!”

 

The human, excited and also nervous about the turn of today’s schedule, scurried upstairs to her room. She hustled to do her makeup, smoothing the colors of her face, contouring her cheekbones and blending a smokey rose color across her eyelids. She topped it off with a nude, light brown lipstick. After the human finished, she made her way into her dresser and haphazardly began tossing it’s contents across the bed. She settled on a red flannel button up and a pair of black jeans. She slid herself into her outfit and topped it off with a pair of black vans sneakers.

 

She took a step back and stared at herself in the mirror, eyes drifting towards the scar running across her neck. “There’s no way I’m going to get a job with this ugly mess on my neck.”, she began to sob. She kept sobbing, louder and angrier, frustrated with her past self. Frustrated with who she still was. Frustrated with the state of her actions and where she had landed herself. Scared for her future. Her sobs turned to wails of pain.

 

There was a knock at the door. The door creaked open, and there stood Sans.

 

“sweetheart? i think we need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for checking out my fic! Still writing from an internet cafe and scared everyone is going to see my screen and judge me for writing fan fiction in public lmao.
> 
> BUT WHATEVER i"M HAVING FUN.
> 
> Love you guys! Leave some love and/or criticism in the comments and don't forget to kudos and bookmark if you enjoyed!


	4. The Start of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: SUICIDAL AND SEXUALLY VIOLENT THEMES. Please please PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF YOU CAN NOT HANDLE THESE THEMES. I don't want to upset anybody :C
> 
> Sans and Rose have a deep chat about life. Bonds are made. Smooches are had? And Papyrus! He's a big ol ball buster isn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo on time again! I'm trying to keep posting around Friday or Saturday nights, depending on when I can get to the cafe. Soon I'm getting a computer though, which means updating more frequently possibly? I hope? I'm addicted to giving you guys content haha! I think about this fic allll week waiting to get my ass in here to do my thing! And this chapter is done! Was hard and heavy to write, but done! Woohoo! Enjoy guys!

“Go away.”, Rose spat at the skeleton standing in her doorway. He appeared unfazed as he continued to enter the human’s room.

 

“not a chance, sweetheart. i’m not gonna let you keep sulking. tell me what’s wrong.”, Sans cooed as he crept, slowly inching towards the sobbing woman curled up in her bed.

 

“Why do you care anyways? I’m no good. You might as well realize that now and save yourself the trouble.”, Rose fumbled at her words, clutching the sides of her face as her breathing spiked.

 

“you’re a part of this household now. paps adores you. i-”, Sans stops mid sentence and clears his throat. “i thought we were friends?”

 

But Rose couldn’t slow her breath down enough to answer properly. She laid there, holding her chest and hyperventilating. As the air violently penetrated and fled her lungs, she huffed out a weak response.

 

“W-why won’t you give up on m-me?”

 

Sans sat down next to the young woman at the edge of the bed. He slowly brought a hand to her skull and began caressing her hair. The human’s breath hitched in her throat, her face going pink.

 

“look, i’ll tell you. but on two conditions. one, you tell no one. this is our secret. and two, you tell me what’s got you thinking like this. deal?”

 

Rose rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling of her room, her lungs barely back to functioning at normalcy. “F-fine. But you go first.”

 

The skeleton resumed entwining his phalanges in the human’s hair. “your soul.”, he murmured. “i’ve never seen anything like it.”

 

“You can see my soul?”, the young woman looked up at him, her eyes bewildered by what he had just revealed to her.

 

“yes. i can see the soul of every living thing, along with their life stats. the color of their soul, how much health they have, how many people they’ve killed..”, Sans looked back into her eyes. The deep blue of her irises enchanted him, beckoning him like ocean waves. “typically, souls have a specific color that translates to the owner’s personality type. so you could say it’s easy for me to read people.”

 

Rose ate up every word that came out of the skeleton’s mouth. “So, what color is my soul?”

 

“that’s where it gets complicated.”, the skeleton frowned as he inched closer to the human’s head. “your soul has no color. it’s crystalline. completely clear. the first i’ve ever seen.”

 

“W-what?”, the news caught Rose off-guard.

 

“trust me, i was shocked as well. especially when i saw your execution point.”

 

“Exe...cution point?”

 

Sans’ eyes shifted to the window. “It means you killed someone.”

 

A lump lodged itself in Rose’s throat.

 

“at first i had no idea whether or not to trust you, what with your soul not being of any help.”, Sans continued. “so i kept an eye on ya. but you kept repeating these behaviors..” His hand drifted across the human’s cheek as she stared at him in absolute awe. “the crying, the screaming.. i realized you were hurting your first night here. i could see it in your eyes when i came and got you for dinner.”

 

The tears began to stream from Rose’s eyes and drip down Sans’ fingers. He didn’t seem to mind as he continued to stroke her cheek with his thumb, wiping away the fluids as they came.

 

“then i thought about it some more. the transparency of your soul, your hurt, your one execution point, the scar on your neck…”, Sans murmured softly as his hands cupped Rose’s cheeks. She stared at him, sobbing, silently begging him not to speak her secret.

 

“Rose.”, he cooed her name for the first time as both of his thumbs glided across her cheeks. “Did you kill yourself?”

 

The human launched herself onto his lap, hugging his midsection and drenching his basketball shorts in tears. Sans did not need a verbal answer, for Rose’s reaction alone sufficed.

 

“why, sweetheart? you’re so beautiful, and hilarious, and kind hearted. you have so much life inside you.”, the skeleton’s cheeks tinged blue as he held her close to him, stroking her hair.

 

Rose lightly lifted her head off of Sans’ stomach. Her face was wet, and warm, her eyes twinkling as she gazed up at the skeleton. “Y-you really think so?”

 

“why would i lie to you?”, Sans cooed back down to her, his fingers still petting her skull.

 

“O-okay.”, Rose sat up, looking the skeleton in the eye sockets. She took in the features of his skull. His trademark grin still plastered across his face, but his cheeks tinged a blue hue. Blush. He’s telling the truth.

 

“I’ll tell you the story. But I want you to pinkie swear to me that this stays between us.”, Rose stuck out her pinkie finger. “And I want you to promise me your opinion of me isn’t going to change.”

 

Sans entwined his smallest phalange with Rose’s and shook her hand. “i promise, sweetheart. i’m pretty stub-bone, after all.” He never let go of her hand.

 

The human sighed and shook her head. “You done?”

 

“.. yeah sorry.”

 

“Alright then..”, Rose continued. “I was a pretty reckless kid. I did some fucked up shit. Was drinking and smoking by my early teens, and that just spiraled out of control.”

 

The human looked out the window in shame. Sans squeezed her hand reassuringly. She took a deep breath, trying to prepare herself for what she was about to relive.

 

“I had these three friends. They coerced me into doing more crazy shit. Cocaine, house parties, the works. It all came to a head when I met..”, Rose began choking up. “Tyler.” The tears began to well in her eyes.

 

“hey uh, if this is going to be too much for ya, we can stop.”, sans insisted, a worried look crossing his skull.

 

“No.”, Rose turned to him. “I need to get it out.”

 

Sans nodded understandingly and Rose tightened her grip on his hand.

 

“I was introduced to Tyler at a house party. I thought I was safe. It was just my friends and a couple other guys, what would be dangerous about that?”, the tears began flowing from the human’s face. “I didn’t think he would put something in my drink. I didn’t think he would take advantage of me. I didn’t think.”

 

The skeleton encompassed her trembling hands in both of his, stroking the top of her flesh.

 

“I spiraled out of control. I developed a coke addiction to numb the pain and when I finally tried to get clean, I couldn’t handle the weight of everything anymore, a-and.. and…’ Rose covered her face with her hands. “I-I hung myself.” The human’s pained sobs echoed through her hands and engulfed the room.

 

Before she could even think, she was engulfed in a warm, comforting hug.

 

Sans trembled as he held Rose, pulling her to him as tight as he possibly could. Rose wanted to be taken aback. She wanted to fight the urge to go to him, but she just couldn’t fight it anymore. She flung herself around him, sobbing into the shoulder of his sweatshirt. They sat like that for what seemed like forever, before Sans pulled back and cupped her cheek in his hand, staring down into her ocean eyes.

 

“no one is going to hurt you anymore.”, he murmured, stroking her cheek with his thumb. “not while i’m around. and i don’t intend on going anywhere.”

 

Rose looked up at him, engaged by his glowing eyelights. She didn’t know how to feel. She didn’t know how to process what he had just said. All she could think to do was bring her lips to his face and plant a kiss along his jawline.

 

Sans closed his eyes, taking in every second of this moment. How her skin felt against his bones, the feel of her lips, the softness of her flesh. “y’know, we don’t actually have to go out today if you don’t want to.”, Sans cooed.

 

“Nonsense.”, Rose sat back, taking the skeleton’s hand. “I gotta pay my rent somehow, and I gotta do something productive today. Get myself out of this funk.” She shot him a small smile.

 

“alright then tough stuff, go get yourself straightened out and we can go.”, Sans grinned. He stood up and gave her hand one last squeeze before heading out the door.

 

Rose took a second to process everything that had just happened. No one had bothered to listen to her back home. No one cared to. But Sans.. Sans was different.

 

The human made her way to the bathroom to straighten out what she could of her makeup. The damage wasn’t too bad, but her eyes were definitely puffy. She was sure they would clear up by the time they reached downtown. After giving herself a final look over, not allowing herself to focus on her scar, she practically ran down the hall, down the stairs and into the living room, to find Sans waiting for her by the door.

 

“so, shall we?”, he chuckled as he extended an arm. Rose entangled her limb in his and out they went.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  


The door to Grillby’s opened quietly. The building was a lot less crowded, probably due to the fact that it was only lunch time. Still, numerous voices called out as they noticed Sans and his companion.

 

“I can’t believe it.”, Rose grumbled as the two made their way to the seats at the bar. “All of those businesses and not a single one of them willing to hire me.”

 

“hey, it’s probably nothing against you.”, sans sighed. “not many establishments around here are monster friendly, and the ones that are, are all keeping the monster population occupied.”

 

“Yeah, well people need to stop being so shitty. It’s how many years after the barrier fell? Get over it!”, Rose groaned as Grillby walked over to where they were seated.

 

“hey now, not everyone can be as cool as you.”, Sans winked at the human. “what’s up grillbz.”

 

At that moment, the eyelights in Sans’ skull grew exponentially, and his grin lit the bar.

 

“grillbz! i got a favor to ask ya!”, he chimed as he leaned in, puzzling the fire elemental. “do you have any openings? my friend here is looking for a job. you’d really be doing yourself a favor, she’s pretty fire.”

 

“S-Sans!”, Rose began protesting his pun, but before she could agree or object to his idea, Grillby turned to her and nodded. Flames suddenly licked around the bottom of his face, and she could barely make words out of the crackling sounds of his flames.

 

“Tomorrow, 3 pm.”

 

“Oh! Oh thank you! You won’t regret it, I swear!, Rose beamed.

 

“this calls for a celebration. i’ll have the usual.”, the skeleton chuckled.

 

“I’ll just have fries. I’m buying!”, Rose giggled.

 

“grillbz, don’t listen to her. put it on my tab.”, Sans urged.

 

The fire elemental shrugged his shoulders and walked into the back.

 

The two sat there, telling each other stupid jokes until their food came. Their meals were filled with the occasional bad joke between mouthfuls. They sat there cackling and grabbing at each other until Sans phone started buzzing.

 

The skeleton turned and answered the phone. “Hello?”

 

Rose could make out a loud, bellowing voice, which she knew to be Papyrus. She could not, however, make out any of what he was saying.

 

“gotcha. be home in a bit. love you bro.”, Sans mumbled as he stood up from his bar stool and put his phone in his pocket. “we gotta go. paps needs us back at the house.”

 

“Huh? I thought he had plans with friends today.”, Rose questioned, puzzled by the taller skeleton’s behavior.

 

“i dunno, but i just got an earful. and i don’t even have ears.”, the skeleton joked.

 

“Ugh, you’re such a pain in the ass!”, Rose groaned as the two made their way out of the establishment. Out of paranoia, the human checked behind them to make sure they weren’t being followed. There was no one else in the alley. Sans gripped the young woman’s hand and gave it a squeeze.

 

“you’re safe with me, sweetheart.’, the skeleton murmured. “i won’t let anything get ya.”

 

Rose slid her arm around her skeletal companion’s elbow and leaned her head on his shoulder. He was so comfy, she stayed like that the whole walk home. They had just gotten to sidewalk before their house, when Rose pulled Sans back into a hug.

 

“Hey.”

 

“h-hey.”, sans whispered as a blush crept across his face.

 

“Thanks for being here for me. I’ve never really had anyone care.”, Rose pulled slightly, facing the skeleton with a flustered look.

 

“don’t sweat it sweetheart”, Sans cooed gently at the young woman before him, once again lost in her ocean eyes.

 

“I mean i-”, Rose started, but was quickly shushed by Sans’ mouth pressing against hers.

 

Before either person could react, the door to the house swung open, revealing several monsters and a human child.

 

“SANS, I TOLD YOU TO BRING THE HUMAN HOME, NOT SMOOCH HER IN FRONT OF THE HOUSE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMOOCHES?? YES! IT'S HAPPENING! NYEH HEH!
> 
> As much as I'm like PAP WHY DID YOU COCKBLOCK I'm in love with sassy Papyrus.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to bring another one to the table!
> 
> Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed! I love hearing from you guys!


	5. Welcome Party!..?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus throws Rose a welcome party with the OG monsters! How thoughtful! But overwhelming! Because they all just saw Rose and Sans smooching! AAA!
> 
> What should Rose do about the smooch? She needs to process some feelings. An anxiety attack happens. Emotional moments occur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES HELLO I AM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER.
> 
> and I'm suPER PROUD OF IT.
> 
> DIG IN, HOMIES!

The human and the skeleton split so quick, it gave both banana splits and split pea soup a run for their money. As they flung away from each other, Rose barely caught her footing. They both stared at the ground, flustered and painfully embarrassed.

“IF YOU’RE DONE NOW, YOU CAN COME INSIDE AND SAY HELLO.”, Papyrus bellowed.

The two made their way inside, walking past a variety of monsters that were new to Rose, each face plastered with a different expression, ranging from flush to awe. Their eyes kept flickering back between the human and Sans, who at this point were both wearing a light nude lipstick. They were totally busted, and there was no way out.

“Papyrus?” Rose caught the tall bones’ attention. “When you said you had plans, you didn’t mention you had plans at the house.”

“OF COURSE I DIDN’T TELL YOU, SILLY HUMAN!”, the tall skeleton laughter rang throughout the room. “THAT TAKES ALL THE SURPRISE OUT OF THE WELCOME PARTY!”

Welcome party? The human began to protest but was quickly shut down as Papyrus made haste of introducing Rose to the lot. The young woman shot a look at Sans, but only received a shrug in response. “EVERYONE, THIS IS ROSE. SHE IS OUR NEW LIVING COMPANION.”, he clamored. The first people he pointed out were a fish monster, whose awestruck eyes were fixated on the young woman, mouth agape, and the short, yellow lizard monster attached to her side, completely flush and clutching the other’s arm. “THIS IS UNDYNE. SHE IS MY MENTOR AND GREAT FRIEND. THE LITTLE NERD NEXT TO HER IS HER GIRLFRIEND, ALPHYS.”

Undyne immediately took Rose’s hand and shook it so vigorously, the human was scared it would fly off. “Nice to meet ya, punk! I would ask how ya like living with these two boneheads, but I can see you’re already pretty fond of one of em.”, she shot off with an exaggerated wink. Rose’s face went completely flush, not knowing how to respond aside from faint, nervous laughter. Alphys looked up and shot the human a sympathetic look. “S-sorry about h-her.”, she mumbled, barely able to get her words out. “S-she’s very f-forward. I’m A-Alphys.” Rose lightly shook hands with the dinosaur monster. The human could tell she was trying super hard.

The young woman followed Papyrus over to a goat looking monster and what appeared to be a 12 year old child. “Hello, Rose. I am Toriel, and this is my child, Frisk.”, the fluffy monster woman motioned to the human, who waved before quickly firing off sign language to their mother, all the while displaying a mischievous grin. Toriel shot her child a disapproving look, before turning back to the young woman. “Frisk would like to say that it is nice to meet another human so accepting of monsters.”, she smiled. The moment those words left her lips, however, Frisk turned around and threw their arms around themself, pretending to be making out. “Child! Where are your manners!”, the goat mother groaned as she picked up her child, facing them forward once again. Frisk put their hand to their mouth, as if to laugh. Rose couldn’t help but laugh along with her fellow human. “It’s nice to meet you too. It seems not everyone can be as cool as we are.”, Rose responded as she stuck out her fist. Frisk swiftly brought their fist to hers and grinned.

There was one more monster Rose had yet to meet. A robot, by the looks of it. The shiny, metal monster strut over and ran his finger across Papyrus’ mouth. “Papy, darling. I need no introduction.”, the robot spoke confidently. Papyrus curled his hands to his face as an orange glow took over him. He immediately took off in the direction of Undyne. The monster made his way over to Rose, and took her by the hand. “I am Mettaton, and you, my dear, are absolutely fabulous.”, he brought the human’s hand to his lips and planted a single kiss in between her knuckles. “I am in love with the way you made your entrance. In the arms of the skeleton! What a way to live. Are you two an item now?”

Rose quickly let blush consume her face again. Was no one going to let this slide? “Uh, I don’t think so? I don’t know.”, the human scratched the back of her neck.

“Well you should be. I am a BIG fan of this pairing. Funny bones needed a beautiful goddess to even him out.”, the robot winked. “I mean look at your makeup! Nude rose is such a great look on you.”

The young woman smiled back at Mettaton. “Thanks! This is actually pretty tame for me. I love experimenting with weird colors.” She began naming off all the different palettes and lipsticks she had in her collection.

“Yes! I bet you look fabulous!”, the robot gleamed as he spoke. “What’s your number? We HAVE to get together and brainstorm fierce looks sometime. With your makeup and my wardrobe, we will be unstoppable!”

Rose beamed and rattled off her digits to Mettaton. They prattled on for a bit, talking about eye looks and what colors compliment and contrast each other the best, before Papyrus’ booming voice caught the attention of everyone in the room.

“EVERYONE, WE WILL BE STARTING THE ANIME IN JUST A FEW MINUTES, SO FIND A SEAT WHILE YOU CAN!”

One by one, the monsters and the child began taking their seats on the large, comfortable couch. Surprisingly, almost everyone fit. Everyone but Sans and Rose. Toriel offered her seat to the young woman, but Sans was quick to cut into the conversation.

“s’now prob, i got a big bean bag chair in my room i can bring down.”

And with that, the skeleton took off, slinking up the stairs. Toriel leaned in next to the human’s face. “I know how he can be. Let me know if he bothers you and I will set him straight.”, the goat mother leaned back, fire in her eyes. Rose quickly nodded. It seems Toriel and Sans have some kind of connection. The young woman began to think about what their history could be, but her train of thought was interrupted by the sight of the shorter skeleton with a gigantic bean bag in his arms. He plopped the bag next to the couch, and plopped down, patting the seat next to him. The human lowered herself onto the bean bag, and sat cross-legged and upright. She didn’t want her eager companion thinking he was going to pull anything with the others in the room. Not after that spectacle out front.

Rose still hadn’t processed how she felt about the whole situation. She felt like she could trust the skeleton for now, but was still extremely wary. He was fine now, but how would he be in a few days? She barely knew him, and he barely knew her. Still, the emotional connection they had experienced earlier spoke to her, as if her soul craved his company and his touch. Still, her thoughts and feelings conflicted inside her. A human and a monster, together? Had that ever happened before? How would that even work? Sure, they could be romantically involved, but what about the future? Rose wanted a family, and wasn’t set on just catching feelings for no reason. She was in deep.

The young woman hadn’t even noticed when the anime started. She hadn’t noticed the unmoving gaze of the skeleton sitting besides her either. He could tell she was deep in thought. He snuck his hand over to hers, and gave it a quick squeeze.

Brought back to reality, Rose was startled by the action. She swiftly removed her hand, bringing it to her own lap. Oh god, he was staring. He knows she’s acting different. She can feel his confusion staring her in the face. Her breathing began to spike. She didn’t know what to do. Her body told her to go with his flow, but her mind told her no. The young woman was scared to trust so soon, so scared of where things would lead. There was no stopping now. She was about to have a panic attack.

The human woman quietly got up and made her way upstairs without disturbing anyone on the couch. She made her way to her room, shutting and locking the door behind her. She didn’t need Sans coming to her rescue. Rose needed to be alone.

And she was. The human cried for hours, all while listening to everyone enjoying themselves on the floor below. She lost track of time as the anime stopped and everyone inquired as to where she had went. Her phone buzzed several times, to which she took it out of her pocket and threw it to the other side of the bed. The young woman couldn’t face anyone right now. Especially not Sans. She was so disappointed in the way she’s been handling her emotional state. Three days and how many episodes? He would surely turn on her eventually and realize she was no good. Everyone did.

Rose heard the front door open, and the sound of footsteps outside as it shut. It was followed by footsteps up the stairs, and a gentle knock at the door.

“hey.”

Rose tensed, coiled up in her bed. “P-please don’t right now.”

“i just wanna talk.”, Sans mumbled.

“I don’t.”, Rose stuttered between shaky breaths.

“listen, i know it was quick for me to act, and i just wanted to say i’m sorry.”, the skeleton continued. “i just like you a lot, okay? i think you’re really funny, and adorable, and stronger than you think you are. the way you present yourself, and the way you act, how gorgeous you are, i just got caught up in my own fantasy.”

He sighed, his voice beginning to crack. “i get it though. you’re a human, you belong with another human. monsters and humans just don’t mesh like that, i guess.”

Rose got up, wiping her face, mushing her makeup in the process. “That was never the issue. Well, not most of the issue, atleast.”

“it wasn’t?”

The human unlocked and opened the door. “No, it wasn’t.”

“oh.”, Sans spoke, raising his brow in confusion.

“Come in, I guess.”, Rose sighed. “It’s not fair for me to leave you in the dark like this.”

They sat on the edge of the bed, taking the places they were in earlier that morning. Thick tension filled the air, and neither person made physical contact.

“is it something i did?”, Sans asked, lowering his gaze to the floor.

“I just..”, Rose fumbled around in her head, looking for the right words. “I’m scared. I’m scared of this quick connection we’ve developed, I’m scared of where it’s heading and I’m scared for the future.”

“but you don’t have to worry about me, sweetheart. i’m not going to hurt you.”, the skeleton was quick to retort.

“I don’t know that though! I don’t know you!”, Rose cried into her hands. “I want to trust you, and I want to let my guard down, and I want to see where this takes us but I’m scared!”

The human looked the skeleton in the eyelights. “I don’t want to play with your feelings either. I’m looking for my soulmate, not just something to keep me occupied. For me, that means a family, and if we ever amounted to anything serious, I would have to give that up, and I just can’t, Sans. I can’t.”

“how would you know if you don’t try though?”, Sans muttered under his breath.

“W-what?”, Rose sat back, confused by his words.

“i said, how would you know if you don’t try!”, the skeleton turned away, hiding his face. “you won’t ever progress if you don’t try new things and open yourself up. you don’t have to keep locking yourself up in your room and sobbing all the time!”

“S-Sans..”, Rose was at a loss for words.

“it’s been three days, and i can’t keep you off my mind. the beauty of your soul, the complexity of your person, the sound of your voice, the enchanting hue of your eyes. i just want to explore what makes you, over and over again.”, Sans took Rose’s hands. She didn’t resist. “i feel something, don’t tell me you don’t feel it too.”

The human’s eyes began to tear up. “It’s not that I don’t.. I’m just scared of the future.”

“all this worrying, potentially for no reason.”, Sans shook his head. “you won’t get a bad future if you don’t try, you won’t get a good future, either. not trying gets you no future. no chance to explore this feeling, no chance to see where this takes us, no potential for good.”

“I.. I..”, Rose contemplates everything that’s happened the last three days. How quickly things were progressing, but how nice it felt to have Sans’ company. How scared she was to trust, but how he had protected and cared for her at her most vulnerable moments.

The young woman couldn’t control herself anymore. She threw her arms around the skeleton’s neck, bringing her lips to his mouth. She stayed there, taking in the feel of his mouth against hers. As her lips began to move, he pulled her close, and begun to move with her. Slowly, kisses against solid, hard teeth turned into the sensation of lips against lips. This shocked Rose, but not enough to remove herself from the kiss. Sans pulled her in even tighter at every opportunity he could. He couldn’t let go if he tried. The two were completely entangled with each other, desperately clinging as the kisses went from gentle to needy. Their mouths meshed, again and again, until the need for air arose and they were forced to pull back.

“I’m putting a skele-ton of trust in you, funny man.”, Rose panted.

“I won’t let you down, sweetheart.”, Sans grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update!
> 
> I'm getting my laptop on Sunday so I should hopefully be able to update more frequently! And not from an internet cafe! I think this dude next to me saw that I was writing UT romance and he's been lowkey cackling for like an hour and it's making me rly uncomfortable but I AM DEDICATED TO THIS FIC AND THIS IS THE LAST TIME I WILL HAVE TO BE IN THIS CAFE.
> 
> I'd like to thank everyone that's been commenting! It makes my heart smile when I see your comments, really. It helps me get invested in my own writing.
> 
> Please hit the kudos/bookmark button if you enjoyed and wanna follow more of this work! And drop a comment if you want too! I love reading and responding to em! Thank you all a bunch for checking it out!
> 
> AAAAAAAAAA


	6. Papyrus Tries Pizza!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose starts work today, but before she can do that, other plans arise. Papyrus tries pizza for the first time. Mettaton is involved? A lighter chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AA A SUDDEN RANDOM UPDATE. This chapter is a ton lighter than what I normally post, so don't worry about the drama today guys. It's a fun one!

Light drifted through the whimsical curtains of the bay window. Just enough light to wake up the human. As she stirred to consciousness, she reached for her phone. The time on the screen read 9:30 am. She had 3 unread messages, all from Mettaton.

 

“Darling, where did you run off to?”

 

“Are you alright dear? You’ve been gone for quite a while.”

 

“We’re leaving. I wanted to say goodbye, but I’d rather not bother you. I do hope you’re okay.”

 

Rose quickly shot off a message apologizing for her disappearance and thanking the robot for his concern. She didn’t dive into it any further though.

 

Wait.. it was 9:30.. She must have missed breakfast.

 

The human quickly scrambled out of bed and threw on a pair of pajama bottoms and a sweatshirt. As she sprinted out of her room, she bumped into the taller of her roommates.

 

“WOAH, ROSE, WHAT IS THE RUSH? BREAKFAST IS NOT FOR ANOTHER HALF HOUR!”, the monster cackled.

 

“B-but isn’t it usually 7?”, Rose stepped back from the skeleton, giving him a puzzled expression.

 

“MY BROTHER SANS HAS ASKED ME TO DELAY BREAKFAST FROM NOW ON. SOMETHING ABOUT YOU WORKING LATE AND NEEDING THE SLEEP.”, Papyrus rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “OH WELL. IT MEANS I CAN FOCUS MY EARLY MORNING ATTITUDE ON MAKING MORE QUALITY PUZZLES!”

 

Sans had breakfast pushed back? Rose could practically kiss him! In fact, that’s exactly what she was going to do when she saw him.

 

Last night’s events replayed in her brain. The deep kiss, the way he held her, she didn’t want him to leave her for the night, but he insisted.

 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


“slow your roll, sweetheart.”, Sans chuckled as Rose clung to his sleeve.

 

“Please don’t leave me by myself tonight.”, the human whined in response.

 

“things will come with time.”, the skeleton smiled as he stood up and made his way to the door. “goodnight sweetheart.”

 

And with that, he left. Not long after that, Rose had peeled off her clothes and drifted off in the comfort of her sheets, arms wrapped around a pillow.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  


The young woman snapped back to her senses. She was so nervous, yet excited to see her skeletal companion once again. Rose went back to her room, and upon seeing her greasy, makeup smeared reflection in the mirror, opted for a shower. She grabbed a pair of basic black jeans and a band shirt from her dresser and scuttled over to the bathroom. While waiting for the water to heat up, she took a second to inspect her roots. Her natural blonde was beginning to creep back into her hair. Disgruntled by this new discovery, the human entered the shower, formulating plans on when she would be recoloring her hair to the pristine pastel pink she liked keeping it.

 

Rose’s shower was relatively quick, leaving her 15 minutes to spice up her appearance before she was expecting to see the object of her desires. She quickly slid her clothes on and sprinted to her room, towel drying her long locks on the way in. After 15 of debate, she opted for black winged liner, a pair of thick false lashes, some mascara and filled in eyebrows. It wasn’t a complete look, but it suited the band shirt look just fine. She was just finishing up when the door creaked open.

 

“hey sleepyhea- o-oh.”, Sans peaked from around the door. He looked up at Rose, a blue tint creeping across his cheeks. “you’re up. and made up.”

 

“Yeah, I woke up late, and then realized I woke up early.”, the human giggled. “By the way..”

 

Rose walked over to the door and pulled Sans inside by his sweatshirt. She tugged him close, slipping a hand behind his skull and bringing her face to his, majestically maneuvering her lips around his skull, taking an extra moment when her mouth found his. “Thanks for getting me that three hour delay. You’re really sweet.”

 

“just lookin’ out for ya. figure’d grillby is prolly gonna keep you out late.”, Sans shrugged, a grin creeping across his lightly tinted face.

 

“Yeah, you’re probably right..”, Rose tensed up, dwelling on what her new job had in store for her. She wasn’t exactly socially apt, so restaurant work would be one hell of an experience. 

 

“hey.”, the skeleton pulled his companion into a hug and gave her a tight squeeze. He could read her the tension in her expression. “you’re gonna be great, and the crowd is a whole lotta fun. if they like me, they’ll love you. you are the funnier one, after all.”

 

“Don’t start with that, mister. I don’t have a funny bone in my body.”, the human winked.

 

The skeleton cupped Rose’s face, staring her deep in eyes.

 

“do you want one?”

 

“Want one wha-”, but Rose stopped as soon as she understood what he meant. Her face caught fire quicker than a marshmallow at a campfire. Before she could even think of a response, Papyrus swung open the door to the room.

 

“YOU ARE BOTH LATE. - OH GOD, CAN YOU PLEASE SAVE THE SMOOCHING FOR AFTER BREAKFAST??”

 

“A-ah!”, Rose squeaked. “Let’s go let’s go let’s go!”

 

The human pushed both of the monsters out of her room and down to the dining room, where breakfast spaghetti awaited. The three took their usual seats, and Papyrus did the honors of passing out the food.

 

“Hey Papyrus?”, Rose peeped up.

 

‘YES, ROSE?”, the tall skeleton inquired.

 

“Has anyone ever showed you how to make something non-spaghetti related?”

 

“WHY WOULD I EVER NEED TO MAKE SOMETHING THAT DOESN’T REFLECT THE COMPLEXITY OF SPAGHETTI?”, Papyrus slammed his fists on the table.

 

‘H-hey! There’s plenty of great food besides spaghetti. Have you ever had pizza?”, the human raised her hands in defense.

 

The large monster shook his head, looking for Rose to explain what she was talking about.

 

“Well, pizza is kind of like spaghetti. Except instead of noodles, there is bread. And it has cheese!”, the young woman beamed.

 

“NO NOODLES?! HOW COULD ONE FIND THAT APPETIZING?”, Papyrus looked absolutely baffled. “WE WILL STICK TO OUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED SPAGHETTI FOR AS LONG AS I AM HEAD COOK OF THIS HOUSEHOLD!”

 

Rose looked over at Sans for help, but he only shrugged. There was no getting through to Papyrus. The human shook her head and decided to give up for today, digging into the portion in front of her.

 

A buzzing noise rang out from the pocket of Rose’s jeans. The human slid her phone onto the table, turning on her screen. It was Mettaton.

 

“What are you doing for lunch? I don’t have a shoot until later tonight if you’re looking for some company.”

 

Rose quickly shot back a reply.

 

“Sure. I have to work at three, but if you wanna swing by around noon, I can have a pizza ready!”

 

No longer than 30 seconds after she had hit send, her phone buzzed once again.

 

“Sounds like a plan! See you then, deary~*”

 

Rose smiled at her phone. This, however, caught Sans’ interest.

 

“who ya flirtin with?”, the shorter skeleton prodded.

 

“I-I’m not flirting!”, squeaked Rose, obviously caught off guard. “Mettaton is coming over for lunch.

 

“M-M-METTATON??”, Papyrus stumbled over the robot’s name, his face erupting into an orange tinge.

 

Sans’ face looked like the life had been sucked out of it. “keep that hunk of scrap metal away from my brother, will ya? i don’t need him corrupting paps.”

 

The human sat back, shooting Sans a curious look.

 

“don’t ask. trust me.”, the monster had a stern expression plastered across his face.

 

“BUT SANS!”, Papyrus threw his arms up in protest, but quickly stopped after his brother shot him an even sterner look than before.

 

The three finished breakfast, leaving Sans and Rose alone at the table as Papyrus began cleaning up.

 

“You busy today?”, the human reached her hand over to the skeleton’s phalanges and traced her finger around his knuckles.

 

“yeah, unfortunately. work calls. but i’ll be home by the time you are.”, Sans smiled at the young woman. “speaking of work, i gotta get goin’. but i’ll see you tonight.”

 

The monster stood up from his head and leaned over Rose, planting a soft kiss on her forehead before exiting the room. Rose sighed as she heard the door shut.

 

She felt her phone buzz once more. She quickly checked her messages, expecting it to be mettaton.

 

“i can text too, sweetheart <3”

 

The contact came up as “bone-afide lover”. The contact picture was a goofy photo of Sans.. and a trombone? Does he even play the trombone? And when did he get Rose’s number? He was a sneaky little shit, the human concluded. Rose quickly rattled out a response.

 

“Don’t go giving yourself a tromboner, you loser ;P”

 

The human had just realized it was coming up on 11, and she had a pizza to order. She quickly mapped the closest pizza delivery place and ordered two large cheese pizzas. The person on the other end of the phone seemed skeptical after Rose had given them the house address, but nonetheless the order was completed. The young woman hung up, and decided she was going to bother Papyrus.

 

When she walked into the kitchen, Papyrus was loudly singing a popular radio song and swinging his hips as he went to town on the dishes.

 

“Hey Papyrus. I just ordered a pizza so don’t make anything for lunch, alright?”, the human smiled.

 

“WHY WOULD I EAT SOMETHING THAT IS NOT NOODLES? I WILL PASS.”, the skeleton scoffed.

 

“I guess, but Mettaton will be eating it too, and I’m not going to keep you from eating if you get what I mean.”, Rose winked at her roommate.

 

Papyrus quickly got on to what she was hinting at.

 

‘OH, ROSE, YOU ARE SNEAKY. SNEAKY INDEED.”, he grinned. “DO NOT INFORM MY BROTHER, OR HE WILL HAVE BOTH OF OUR HEADS!”

 

“It’s our secret, Pap.”, Rose winked. The monster gleamed at the sound of his nickname. “Do you need any help with the dishes?”

 

“I WOULD LOVE YOUR HELP, HUMAN!”, Papyrus glowed in appreciation. The duo quickly had the dishes washed and dried. Right as they were finishing up, the doorbell rang.

 

“I WILL GET IT!”, the monster enthused.

 

“Papyrus, it’s probably the pizza, and I have the money.”, Rose stopped him. “I got it.”

 

The young woman scurried over to the door, quickly opening it to reveal a dweeby teen boy in a red uniform.

 

“W-wow! A human in this part of town!”, he ogled Rose “What the hell are you doing out here with monsters?”.

 

This took Rose by surprise, and drew a quick, stern reply.

 

“Just tell me what I owe you.”

 

The teen began rattling off the price, when a limo turned the corner. They both stopped what they were doing as the vehicle halted directly in front of the house. The door opened, and out slid a graceful Mettaton. The boy nearly dropped the pizzas when he recognized the robot.

 

‘M-METTATON! Mettaton oh my god I’m such a huge fan!”, the boy cried out.

 

“Of course you are.”, Mettaton retorted. Rose shot the robot a look, keying him in on how rude the delivery boy had been earlier. “How about I sign that receipt and in return you let my friend and I here take these pizzas off your hands.”

 

Before the boy had responded, the robot was already signing the paper in the boy’s hands and motioning for the young woman to take the pizza.

 

“Nice to meet you, ta ta.”, the metal monster waved and with that, they shut the door on the teen.

 

As soon as the door shut, Rose turned and looked at her metal companion. “You missed it, he was so fucking racist just before you got here.”

 

“I figured that after the look you were giving me, darling.”, Mettaton laughed confidently. “That’s why I signed the autograph to Shit Eater.”

 

The two burst out cackling, nearly dropping the pizzas. A puzzled Papyrus entered the room, looking at the ground when he noticed Mettaton.

 

‘W-WHAT’S SO FUNNY?”, he fumbled over his words.

 

“Nothing, Papyrus. Just a shit eater.”, Rose giggled. “Shall we?”

 

They all made their way into the dining room, where they had eaten only two hours earlier. Rose was only slightly hungry, but didn’t want to object to Mettaton’s lunch proposal. Papyrus already had plates set out. He took his usual seat at the head of the table, and the remaining two sat on either side of him. Rose could sense the tension between the two, as Mettaton couldn’t keep his eyes off Papyrus, and Papyrus was completely flushed. Looks like the human was third wheeling today.

 

“Let’s dig in, y’all!”, Rose exclaimed as she grabbed a slice of pizza.

 

Everyone reached into the box to grab their own slice, even Papyrus. He was trying really hard to impress Mettaton. Rose was curious as to how he would react to the cheesy, doughy meal. She waited until he took his first bite, and watched his eye sockets nearly blow up his skull.

 

“HUMAN!”, he stood up from his chair. “WHY HAVE I NOT TRIED THIS SOONER?! THIS IS ABSOLUTELY AMAZING!”, he screeched.

 

Mettaton’s face lit up. “Papy darling, have you never had pizza?”

 

“NO, NEVER. I THINK IT MIGHT BE MY NEW FAVORITE MEAL.”, the skeleton placed his gloved hand on his chin. “NO, I CAN NOT FORSAKE SPAGHETTI. BUT IT IS VERY CLOSE!”

 

They all exchanged laughs and digged into their slices. Mettaton, however, stopped eating mid slice to catch Rose’s attention.

 

“Rose, darling?”, he piped up.

 

Rose stopped eating her pizza. “Yeah? What’s up Mettaton?”

 

“There is a purpose as to why I’m here today.”, the robot began running his fingers over his hair. “I’m doing this shoot tonight, and I have no idea what I want to do with my face.” Rose examined the robot’s face. It was unusually bare, for him at least. “I was hoping you could glam me up a bit. You seem to know your way around a brush. And look at this liner and lash combo you’ve done today! Drama in the subtlest of ways!”

 

“Oh, oh! Uh, I can try? I have to leave for work in like two hours but I’m sure we can squeeze something out!”, Rose gushed.

 

“Splendid! Let’s get to it!”, he shot up out of his chair quickly, leaving the rest of his pizza. “Sorry Papy darling, we will have to catch up later!”, he cooed as he drug his hands around the skeleton’s shoulders, ensuring a loud squawk from Papyrus.

 

“Oh, okay, right now!”, Rose grinned, shoving the rest of her pizza in her face. Rose sprinted up out of the kitchen, followed by Mettaton. Papyrus was sat at the table looking terribly confused, but gave up the expression when he discovered there was more pizza.

 

The two made quick haste of getting to Rose’s room. Rose quickly shoved her dirty laundry over to the corner of the room, and let the monster into the room. “Alright, sit on the bed.”, she instructed. He did as told, and she began organizing her eyeshadow palettes. “Do you know what colors you’re going for tonight?”

 

“Something bold, colorful, maybe a light blue? And some metallics, like a silver. Yes, that’d be good.”, the monster began thinking.

 

The gears in Rose’s head went off the rails, and she had a look in mind in absolute no time. She got the approval from the robot, and went to work. Eyeshadow after eyeshadow, layers of glitter and mascara, product after product went onto Mettaton’s face. Rose topped everything off with a lipstick. Time passed quick, but they finished in the nick of time.

 

Rose stepped back to admire her handiwork. A blue, shadowed cut-crease with a silver glitter lid, lined with a white wing and topped off with the thickest, most voluptuous pair of lashes. His lips were bright blue to match the shade in his crease. He looked stunning as all hell.

 

The human stepped aside so Mettaton could finally see.

 

“Rose, darling, oh my god.”, he clutched his mouth.

 

The young woman began to panic. “Do you not like it?”, she mumbled under her breath, already beginning to feel her disappointment.

 

“No, the opposite.”, the robot smiled. “I absolutely adore it! This is going to pull off so well!”

 

Rose sat back, gushing at his words. She's never had anyone enjoy her makeup as much as Mettaton, and it makes her feel extremely appreciated. She really enjoys his company. Maybe she'll keep him around more often.

 

The monster pulled out his phone and checked the time. “Ooh, darling, you’re going to be late for work! Let’s go, I’m taking you in the limo. No ifs ands or buts.”

 

And with that, Mettaton raced her out the house, both of them shouting a quick goodbye to Papyrus, who was still shoveling pizza into his face. The robot waved down his parked limo driver, and opened the door for the human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is actually my last day at the cafe cause I had like 3 more hours to use up and I didn't want them going to waste. (which is good bc there's literally this like 10 year old next to me playing fortnite and slamming the desk surface every 5 minutes and it's anNOYING)
> 
> So I popped out this lovely little chapter with some Mettarus! But oh, when will there be some real Mettarus? Or is this ship going to get dragged out forever. Also, imagine a blue MTT! Beautiful shit right there.
> 
> Next chapter is probably gonna be a doosy because I'm a meanie so we will resume the drama then. Hoping to update again real soon! I get my laptop today so the possibilities are endless! AAA! Thanks for tuning in! Leave a kudos and bookmark if you enjoyed and a comment! I love hearing from you guys! Thanks y'all!


End file.
